Randomess Ensues
by Moonlit Sea
Summary: random onshots of all my characters throughout my stories via prompt style. hope you enjoy them.
1. Silvermoon x Red Alert

Hi everyone. The following story(ies) were written to help me get back into the flow of writing again. They are all done in a prompt style...way and feature all couples, families...friendlyness that has appeared in many of my stories, ranging from generation one to robots in disguise (2001).  
If anyone would like to see a particular pair or group from one of my stories, drop me a line and I'll see what I can do for you :)  
oh and just a quick side note, there maybe oneshots of characters appearing here whose story has not been uploaded yet I promise i will finish and upload the story as quick as I can...provided my brain lets me :P

 **Beautiful**

 _Silvermoon/Red Alert_

 _(Story: Discovery)_

Beautiful. It was a word he never said, never thought until he'd seen her. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, from the way her doorwings spouted majestically from her back to her blue optics and black chevron. Everything about her was beautiful. Yet it was a word he was afraid to say, even when she became his he still did not tell her how beautiful she was for fear that she would leave him.

"You know you really shouldn't be in here if you're going to daydream like that, Red." A voice teased pulling the security director from his thoughts. He looked over to see the femme of his thoughts and affections. He watched as she walked over to him, even her walk was beautiful.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked curiously as they shared a quick kiss.

Red Alert gave a small smiled, "how beautiful you are." He told her without thinking. He saw shock on her face and figured she must have been appalled at what he just called her. "I didn't mean that." He said hurriedly.

"So you don't think I'm beautiful?" she asked partly annoyed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, a doorwing giving a small flutter in annoyance.

"No I do! I think you're the most beautiful femme in the universe. No I mean…don't leave me Silvermoon!" he said in panic as he hugged and held the white and teal femme tightly.

Silvermoon looked down at her lover in sheer confusion, why would he think she would leave him? It had taken her years to get him to notice her, she wasn't going to let him go now she finally had him.

"Red, what makes you think I'm going to leave you?"

"Because I called you beautiful. He replied.

The Vauxhall Corsa couldn't help but smile. "Red, look at me." She said softly. Gradually the white and red mech looked up at her, he wondered why she would be smiling shouldn't she be annoyed with him? "Do you want to know what I really think to you calling me beautiful? It's this." She leaned down and kissed him, after a moment he began to kiss back and it started to get more passionate as each poured all their love into the kiss.

Red Alert online in his quarters the next morning. He smiled as he saw Silvermoon laying next morning. He smiled as he saw Silvermoon lying next to him her head on his chest and an arm around him. He gently stroked her cheek and heard her give a contented sigh as she snuggled even more into him. His smile grew as he remembered what happened last night, if that was what he got for calling her beautiful then he would have to call her it more often along with gorgeous, lovely, stunning…he chuckled to himself as he thought up different words to describe her beauty.

(End)


	2. Starlight & Skywarp

**Dawn**

 _Starlight/Solarflare & Skywarp_

 _(Story: Hidden Secrets)_

It was still dark outside when the light yellow jet plane took to the skies, she took a quick look back at the ark before turning back towards her destination and transforming into her alt mode. Storm would no doubt be cross with her but it was something she'd dealt with a hundred time before. She needed time to think, somewhere on her own away from Storm, Lightning and the rest of the Ark crew. She transformed and landed on a mountain cliff top overlooking forests, fields and rivers, the sky beginning to lighten as dawn began to brake. She sighed as she remembered all that was and had been going on. Of how Starscream had revealed their secret, how Storm had run from the Ark in both anger and fear –something that still surprised the femme- and Lightning's revelation that she had a sparkling with one of the Ark's crew members long before the three of them met. Only to be told by that same sparkling that he wished she never returned.

That had infuriated her but it was all in the past now, now she had to look to the future. _Hm. Future, that's a laugh_ she thought bitterly _what kind of a future is it where even your own side questions your loyalty._

"Flare." A voice said startling the femme. She turned thinking it to be Storm and was ready to yell at her only to gasp when she saw who it actually was.

"Skywarp."

"Hello Solarflare." He greeted taking a step towards her.

Starlight went to take a step back only to remember there was a cliff edge behind her.

"Don't call me that!" she annoyed "my name is Starlight now, get used it."

The black seeker gave a small smile. "That's what Lazer said to Thundercracker and yet you both still answer to those names."

Starlight growled as the mech walked even closer. She could fly off but he would no doubt follow her.

"What do you want, Skywarp? Haven't you and Thundercracker ruined our lives enough." She saw a sad almost depressed look cross the seekers face.

"You believe that attack was our fault, I'm here to tell you it was not." He told her.

"You expect me to believe that? Storm _saw_ you, both of you. You cannot deny what her optics saw. How my happiness was completely shattered that day." She told him voice going quiet near the end as she looked away at the ground.

"What Lazer saw was us arriving _after_ we heard what had happened. We hoped we weren't too late and that you were both still alive." He tried to explain. The only thing he ever cared about was his sister everything else could go frag itself.

"Why? So you could take us to Megatron, pretend we were one happy family again? Ha!" she could see he was about to say something and beat him to it. "You killed your sister that day, Skywarp. She died when you killed the only mech she ever loved, the mech who was to be her mate." A burning anger shone in Starlight's pink optics. "And now I'm going to return the favour." Pointing her weapon at him.

Skywarp stood dumbfounded by her words. It couldn't be true, the femme in front of him _was_ his sister, his little Solarflare the one he'd sworn to protect with all his spark and now she was going to shoot him for something she believed was his fault.

"You shoot him you'll have to shoot me." A voice said gaining both Cybertronian's attention.

Starlight narrowed her optics at the blue mech, Skywarp was easy to deal with since he was _her_ brother but if she shot Thundercracker she knew Storm would never forgive her despite the femme claiming she hated him.

"You know I can't do that." She told him "Storm would have my aft."

"She doesn't know you're here, does she." The blue seeker stated.

The light yellow femme looked back at her so-called brother. "You planned this!" she growled at him. Suddenly she heard a lot of bird chirps behind and below. _The dawn chorus._ She thought remembering what someone once told her. She flew off back to the ark, Storm and Lightning would be onlining from recharge soon and she would rather not have the white and ocean blue femme know she'd met and been talking with the black seeker.

"Flare, wait!" Skywarp called out and went to go after her when a black hand stopped him.

"She'll never believe you, Warp. As far as they're concerned we're the ones who pulled that attack and no amount of talking will convince them otherwise."

The black mech looked at his trinemate a moment before looking over at the rising sun. "She was going to shoot me." He said after a while.

Thundercracker couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. Yes Lazer had shouted at him but she never tried to shoot him.

(End)


	3. Silverlight x Thundercracker

**Opposites**

 _Silverlight/Thundercracker_

 _(Stories: Prime's little secret & Is It Too Late?)_

They were opposite in almost every way she a grounder, he a flyer. He a Decepticon, she an Autobot. Yet these two different kinds of Cybertronian's came together as if there was no barrier between them. Seeing the other in secret until one day they had both been discovered by a member of their faction.

Hot Rod, though disgusted, understood why Silverlight couldn't keep herself away from the mech while Skywarp was appalled by the fact that Thundercracker had been seeing an Autobot.

Both sides yelled at the other, blamed one another for the sickening 'display' that had been going on. Despite their best efforts to calm both sides down the femme and mech sadly decided that it should come to end. After a sad tearful goodbye to each other the racing truck and seeker followed their teammates back to their respective bases. After all they were the opposite of each other and it would never have worked.

Would it?

(End)


	4. Moongaze x Skybolt

**Fear**

 _Moongaze/Skybolt_

 _(Stories: Never saw it Coming & Together at Last)_

The white and black 747 airliner walked into the medbay stopping just inside the door as he saw the deep sky blue Ford Fiesta tend to his second-in-command. Cruiser had a run-in with both Shadowstrike and Stampede. He watched as the first aider fussed over the dark red mech and inwardly sighed as he remembered the fear that had griped him when he found out she had been captured by the cons. He had made excuses to Prime and quietly assembled his team to rescue her only to find that when he got there Mirage had already rescued her, pushing the unconscious femme into his arms stating that she belonged to him and driving off. He remembered the dread he felt at the thought that he might have been too late and she'd offlined without him telling her how he felt. He jumped when he felt a hand on his arm and looked down.

"Are you okay, Skybolt?" Moongaze asked worriedly.

The HIT leader looked at her a few moments before pulling her into a hug, holding her as if his life depended on it resting his cheek on top of her head.

After getting over her shock Moongaze snuggled into the hug wrapping her arms around the mech. "if you wanted a cuddle all you had to do was ask." She joked.

"You scared me." He said after a while.

The Ford tried to get out of his embrace to look at him but it only made him hold her tighter.

"I don't understand." She said. She hadn't been on any missions lately or even left their underground base so how could she be…scaring the airliner?

He finally let out of the embrace only to hold her at arm's length. "Promise me you won't do that again." He told her looking her in the optic.

"Do what?" Moongaze asked confused "Skybolt you're making no sense."

"Running off, getting yourself caught by the cons, scaring me sparkles when Mirage pushed your unconscious frame in my arms."

A soft smile made its way onto the Ford's face as she recalled what he was talking about. "Those were a special set of circumstances." She told him "Crystal was my respons…" she stopped as the mech placed a finger on her lips.

"Do you know how scared I was when Cruiser told me you were missing? That you wouldn't answer anyone's communications, not even Surefire's." he began "it terrified me. I felt for sure I lost you forever, that I'd never be able to tell you how much you meant to me. How I loved you from the moment we met all those years ago." He told her looking away.

Moongaze removed the finger from her lips and lovingly held her lovers face her thumb rubbing across his cheek in reassurance. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Bolt." She said quietly "everything I did up until the point we got together was to get you to notice me. I _may_ have got…distracted a little when I met Ratchet but in my spark I always know you were the one I wanted. If it makes you feel any better though, Surefire will always in sure that I come back even if it costs him his life."

He smiled and gave a nod, his fear of losing her would always be there but at least he could rest assure in the knowledge that no matter what she would always return to him.

(End)


	5. Stormchaser x Sideswipe

**Silence**

 _Stormchaser/Sideswipe_

 _(Story: unpublished story (still in process of writing))_

Sideswipe walked into the medbay and said, "You have to tell me what I've done."

Confused both Ratchet and Skyblazer looked over at the mech.

"Care to explain that little…outburst, Sideswipe?" Ratchet finally asked.

"I was talking to Skyblazer." The Lamborghini said ignoring the question.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sideswipe. As far as I know you've done nothing." The light orange femme answered still confused as to why the red mech would be asking her.

"You're her sister, you _have_ to know." Sideswipe almost whined.

Skyblazer gave a small smile and chuckled, "that doesn't mean she tells me everything, Sides. Why don't you just talk to her about it."

"I've _tried_ talking to her, I've tried Sunstreaker talking to her. Heck I even tried Prowl and Jazz but no-one can get anything out of her. She just stares at them silently before walking off." The Lamborghini finally explained.

"You tried Sunstreaker?" the Honda CR-Z asked in surprise. "Have you met my sister?" she joked, seeing the annoyed look on the mech's face she continued "Stormchaser is liable to avoid talking to anyone and everyone if she's in one of her moods, even me."

"Did you try to make it up to her?" Ratchet asked curious.

"Tried and failed." Sideswipe replied.

"Not surprised. My sister can be as bad as your brother if someone's upset her." Skyblazer commented causally. "I mean uh…" she hastily added seeing the crest fallen look on the red mech's face. "You need to wait it out, she'll be over it soon. They only last a day or two, three at the most."

"Try a week." Sideswipe told them sadly looking away.

"A week?! Wow that's a record. I mean really, that's bad." The CR-Z amended after being elbowed in the side by the ambulance. "How about I go see if I can talk to her, hm?"

"Yes, yes please. Thank you thank you." The Lamborghini said eagerly almost pouncing on the doorwinged femme with joy. She laughed as Ratchet gave the hugging mech a murderous glare.

"Sideswipe, remove your hands from around my femme or you won't have any hands at all!" the medic threatened.

Stormchaser lay on her front in her berth reading a datapad when Skyblazer walked in chuckling.

"It took him long enough." She said saving her place on the pad and looking over at her sister. "I was starting to think he wouldn't go to you at all."

"Seems I was a last resort." The CR-Z replied still chuckling. "I also hear you've had a few visitors." An amused smile on her face.

"Tell me about it! Do you know how hard it is to keep straight faced and secret-free in front of Jazz? Gah, I could kill that mech." The Honda CR-V said sitting up.

"I can see how that would be a problem but that'll teach him for forgetting your spark day." Skyblazer said with a devious smiled making her sister chuckle as she walked over to her.

"The silent treatment gets them every time." They high-fived each other.

"We're so bad." Skyblazer joked as they both laughed.

(End)


	6. Lazer x Jazz

**Jealousy**

 _Lazer/Jazz_

 _(Story:_ _ _unpublished story (still in process of writing)_ )_

He watched as she laughed and smiled at them, her smile increasing as one them touched her and followed the three with his optics as they left the rec room. He heard a chuckle and looked over to see Sideswipe, the Lamborghini having an amused smile on his face.

"What?"

"You're jealous." He told him.

"Now why would I be jealous of 'em, Sides? I know there's nothin' goin' on 'tween 'em." He told the red mech.

"Uh huh yeah. That's why you growled when Skyfire touched her arm. Face it, Jazz, you're jealous. Lazer's spent more time with Perceptor and Skyfire lately than you."

The Porsche was surprised, had he actually done that? "I ain't jealous. A little annoyed, perhaps but not jealous." He finally said.

Sideswipe chuckled again. "Uh huh."

"Lazer told meh she'd be busy for the next few weeks."

"But I bet she didn't tell you she'd be with them all the time though did she."

Jazz wanted to wipe that smile right off the Lamborghini's face. "Listen Sideswipe." He began "I know Lazer and I know she has to spend a lot of time with those two. I am _not_ jealous over it."

"Please." A female voice cut in making the two mechs look over "you're so jealous over it that everyone's steering clear of you until Lazer and the others have finished what Prime asked them." The cyan and black femme said placing an arm around Sideswipe's shoulders as she stood next to him, he in turn put an arm round her waist.

The saboteur looked between the Honda CR-V and Lamborghini for a moment before getting up and heading out. He was _not_ jealous, now way. So what if the aqua and brick red femme spent most of her time with Skyfire and Perceptor lately it was a part of her job as scientist, though how could she let Skyfire touch her like that? He suddenly growled and realised how others would suddenly change direction when they saw him. Sideswipe and Stormchaser were wrong he was not jealous and he would prove it. He stormed into the science lab, "Lazer, I…" he stopped seeing no-one there. He detected movement behind him but before he could turn round someone put their arms around his waist and whispered in his audio. "Yes Jazz?" surprised by these turn of events the Porsche stuttered. "I…uh…"

"Was there something you wanted to ask me?"

The saboteur smiled and turned in the arms that held him and caressed a silver cheek. "I'd like ya ta stop spendin' so much time with Perceptor and Skyfire, Laz. It's makin' me jealous." He finally admitted.

Lazer chuckled, "I thought it might be."

(End)


	7. Skyblazer x Ratchet

**Music**

 _Skyblazer/Ratchet_

 _(Story:_ _ _unpublished story (still in process of writing)_ )_

Ratchet walked back to the medbay after the morning briefing, what both annoyed and worried him was that Jazz had been smiling at him throughout it. Now it wasn't an uncommon occurrence for the Porsche to smile a lot but it was a knowing smile. The saboteur knew something, something that involved him. "He slagging well not be…" he stopped in his muttering upon entering the medbay and what greeted his optics. Skyblazer, the light orange Honda CR-Z femme medic in training, was…dancing? Well not dancing exactly, her hips were moving side to side in a rhythmical motion and her doorwings gave little flutters in time to an unheard beat. "Skyblazer?" he finally asked forcing his optics away from those moving hips. He got no response, how was it the femme hadn't heard him? She turned sideways and he saw that she held a datapad, as she walked across the room he heard musical mutterings as if she was trying to sing along to a song but didn't quite know the words yet.

"Skyblazer." He called out again still no got no response. He was about to go over to her when she suddenly spun on the spot, her body now completely in tune with the unheard music.

Try as he might Ratchet could do nothing but watch as the femme unknowingly danced in front of him

The song stopped and Skyblazer smiled, she would have to thanks Jazz for the music when she saw him it certainly helped the time go by in an empty medbay. Ratchet would be back from the briefing soon and she was glad he hadn't seen her dancing, that would have been embarrassing. The music was so catching she couldn't help but get caught up in it. She headed towards the medbay office only half registering the medic at the doors. "Hey Ratchet." She greeted causally. It wasn't until she was near the office door that she realised what she had just said. She turned sharply to the mech both shock and horror on her face. "Ratchet! W-what…how long have you been standing there?" she asked now extremely embarrassed. The only reply she got was his staring, his optics looking over her body.

"R-Ratchet, is everything okay?"

The ambulance gave a small soft smile, "fine Skyblazer." He finally said.

"Are you sure? Would you like…never mind." The CR-Z was going to ask if he wanted her to give his systems a quick check but if he had just seen her dancing, which was a distinct possibly considering his actions, then he'd most probably take the innocent suggestion the wrong way.

"What were you listening to?" Ratchet finally asked. He saw her blush and turn her back on him embarrassed that he _had_ seen the whole thing.

"Just some music Jazz gave me." She replied.

 _That would explain the smile he was giving me, Fragger._ Ratchet thought slightly amused, though he wasn't sure if he wanted to thank the mech or smack him over the head. He shrugged, he'd see how he felt the next time he saw the saboteur and continued over to his office. As he walked around the femme he said quietly, "the next time you decide to dance make sure no-one else is here, as I'm not going to sharing that with anybody."

The gasped then chuckled as she walked in the office after the ambulance. "Just don't tell Stormchaser. She hates it that I can dance better than her." She joked.

(End)


	8. Storm & Thundercracker

**Big Brother**

 _Storm/Lazer and Thundercracker_

 _(Stories: Hidden Secrets & Shattered Happiness)_

Storm stood on a cliff that looked out at the ocean, a storm was coming she could feel it in the air as the wind rushed past her. She looked down at the water and couldn't help but smile at how it reflected her…feelings so well, calm and peaceful on top but below a churning mass of water. She looked up into the sky seeing dark clouds forming, the wind was picking up speed almost as if it was trying to push her away but she stayed still.

Things had calmed down since Skywarp's visit, Starlight was recovering well and was expected to wake in a few days which relived her greatly. There was just one thing that left her in turmoil and that thing or should that be _Cybertronian_ was beneath those waves. She sighed sadly as she saw and heard the clouds crackle with thunder.

"Brother." She said quietly, "we may not be like the others but that doesn't mean I don't miss you." A heavy rain descended and Storm finally took her gaze off the sky and towards the horizon her optics beginning to tear up, she shook her head in an effort to shake them off and transformed heading out towards the ocean.

The heavy rain bashed against her body as if trying to force her down into the watery depths below while the wind tried to push and overturn her. She didn't know where she was going nor did she care at this point, all she wanted was to get away from this feeling of pain that had nestled in her spark since Starlight began to recover. Hours past and still she flew on through the rain and harsh wind almost daring it to continue with its attempts to overthrow her. Her systems were telling her that she was low on energon but still she continued on trying to out run the pain that had suddenly caught up with her as she cried on the inside, before she passed out the last thing she remembered seeing was the blue of the ocean.

* * *

Storm felt a soothing hand upon her head, the touch felt so gentle, so caring and loving it reminded her of… "Thundercracker." She gently whispered before she knew it.

"You need to be more careful, Lazer." A gentle voice said.

Gradually Storm onlined her optics and saw the blue seeker leaning over her. Believing herself to be dreaming the femme's optics dimmed for a moment before brightening once more, sure enough there was Thundercracker, her brother, leaning over her a small worried look on his face. She reached up to touch his face and was quite surprised when it made contact and didn't go through, also that he'd placed his hand over hers a small smile now replacing the worry on his face. "Am I dreaming?" she asked quietly.

"No Lazer, you're not dreaming." He replied.

She gave him a confused look, "But how can you be here? I have to be dreaming, it's the only way."

"We've been following you." Another voice said gaining the femme's attention. Storm sat up with the assistance of Thundercracker and saw Skywarp at a little away from her, she looked around and saw lots of trees with a clearing about a meter off. She looked back at Skywarp more confused than ever. "It's a strange occurrence when a single Autobot flies out across the ocean and refuses to stop or even realise that they're being followed." He explained. Storm once again looked around, if Thundercracker and Skywarp were here then that meant that…

"He's not here." Thundercracker said knowing who she was looking for. "It's just the two of us."

"How?" she asked as she looked back at the blue mech.

"Let's just say that Starscream got himself in a little trouble with Megatron and is…out for a while." Skywarp explained almost chuckling. "Of course it didn't help TC's spark any when he saw you suddenly drop out the sky like that." He ignored the glare his trinemate gave him at revealing that information.

"Sorry." Storm muttered looking away from them both.

"Lazer, why were you that far out? What were you doing?" Thundercracker asked concerned.

"You can't have been on a mission or you would have had that other flyer with you." The black seeker mused.

"No, I wasn't. I was trying to run…" she stopped not wanting to explain why she was out in the middle of the ocean miles from anywhere. She only half knew the answer herself so how could she explain it to anyone else.

"Run? Run from what?" Thundercracker asked growing more worried for his sister as the conversation went on. When she didn't respond he held her hand only for her to look even more away from him. "Lazer, please. Tell me what's wrong." Again he got no reply. He moved slightly so he could gently turn her head to look at him. "Please." He pleaded quietly.

The white and ocean blue femme looked into her brother's optics for a moment before pulling her head out of his grasp and look down at their hands. "Pain" she almost whispered "I was running from the pain." she told him sadly.

"You're in pain? Who hurt you? Where's your injury? I'll tear them apart!" Thundercracker ranted suddenly enraged that somebody dared hurt his sister.

"TC." Skywarp called out sadly gaining the mech's attention. He saw realisation dawn on his trinemate and a deep sadness enter his optics before he looked away.

"Oh." He said releasing her hand and missing the upset look in her optics. "I'm your pain."

Seeing the awkward silence that descended on the two siblings Skywarp though he'd change the subject slightly. "How's Starlight doing?"

Storm looked over at the black mech and gave a small smile, "she doing great thanks to you. Ratchet says she should up in a couple of days."

"I didn't do anything." Skywarp grumped folding his arms across his chest and looking away.

"That's not true, you saved her life." She began "something I failed at." She said sadly as she stood and turned her back on them.

"You didn't fail!" Skywarp suddenly burst out surprising the two flyers and have them look at him. "If anyone failed Solarflare it was me."

"But you made up for that by…"

"Whatever you say, Lazer, he won't believe you. He's too convinced it's his fault she nearly died." Thundercracker interrupted.

Storm sighed, "Please don't call me that, Thundercracker. It…it reminds me too much of… what I…lost." Turning away from him.

Curious Thundercracker placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and gave it a small squeeze, "and what have you lost?" he asked.

"I…lost myself…and my brother."

"But I'm right here." He said walking around until he was standing in front of her.

"Are you?" she asked looking at him "are you there when I need someone? Are you there when I need the comfort of family? Have you been there to defend me when others accuse me of things? Been there when I needed advice?"

The blue seeker went to answer only to sigh and look away, "no." he replied quietly.

"Even though you're here now doesn't mean anything. It only makes my pain for you worse because I know you can't stay. That I may have to shoot you down one day." She began "I cannot live with that fact anymore, Thundercracker. I can't! It's tearing me apart." Tears were starting to make their way down her face.

"You've carried this burden to yourself all this time? Never told anyone about it?" Thundercracker asked partly shocked at what he was hearing as he looked back at the femme.

"I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone, who would I tell?"

"Solarflare or Lightning?" the blue mech offered.

Storm turned away from him, "Lightning had enough to deal with and Starlight…" she glanced over at Skywarp. "she has enough with all her…panic attacks. How could I tell her? I was suppose to be the strong one, the one who kept us all together."

"So you kept it hidden from everyone and let it eat away at you." Thundercracker concluded to which he received a nod. He gave a small smile and pulled the femme into a hug. "Then cry, cry until you can't cry anymore." He told her gently as he held her "And I will tell you how to forget me."

The femme looked at her brother a moment before bursting into tears, releasing all her pain and torment that she held locked in inside all these years. She cried into his shoulder holding him tightly scared that he would leave before she was ready.

An hour had past and Thundercracker held onto his sister just as tightly as she was him, gently rubbing her back in comfort. He was unaware that he had been crying himself, he felt a hand on his arm and looked over at his trinemate seeing small sad smile on their face. "We have to go." Skywarp said. Sighing Thundercracker gave a nod and looked at his sister whose sobs had turned into sniffles. "Storm." He said softly. He got no reply or movement "Storm." He said a little louder. Slowly the femme looked over at him and he grudgingly let her go pulling himself out of her embrace and trying his hardest to ignore the broken look on her face that would almost instantly have him take her back in his arms.

"Do not think of me as we were back then. Think of me as I am now, a Decepticon who needs to be taken down like any other."

"Think of _us_ like that." Skywarp said surprising the femme and having her look over at him. "you once told Thundercracker that his sister was dead, now's the time to show it. _Both_ of you, we will not get another chance like this now that Megatron knows who you really are to us."

Storm looked back over at her brother for a moment before looking away, she wanted to do that and _primus_ she had tried hard but she just didn't think she could do it. Not now that he had offered his comfort to remove her pain.

"Storm." Thundercracker said seeing the femme's hesitation "you and Starlight must do this in order to survive." He could still see that she was clinging to a tiny piece of hope that this…encounter might all happen again. He looked away his hands curling into fists that shook in frustration and annoyance. He finally looked back at her and said, "we were the ones who planned the raid on the settlement."

"What!" Skywarp cried out unable to believe what Thundercracker was saying. How could he tell such lies, they would surely hate…the black seeker sighed inwardly. It was something their sisters held onto, something that…scarred them deeply, he remembered the fierceness in Starlight's own optics when he had got to talk to her alone that one time and how she had almost shot him for it had Thundercracker not turned up, and by admitting to the attack it ensured that this situation would never happen again.

The leerjet looked at the blue seeker instantly shocked by his confession and saw the harshness in his optics. She shook her head, "no, it isn't true." She said "Skywarp, tell me it isn't true!" she pleaded as she looked over at the mech only to see him sadly look away from her. "No. No, I won't believe it! I…" she stopped seeing a sad hurt look that now replaced the harshness of earlier in Thundercracker's optics. "I… _do_ believe it. It was the two of you that destroyed our home, our friends…the ones we loved." She sighed and started to walk away only to stop a little way off and lookup at the sky through the trees. "Thundercracker." She got no reply but knew he was listening, that they were _both_ listening. "Tell Lazer's brother she has… _had_ a message for him. Tell him that she said thank you and that…that she loved him, with all her spark. Tell him she said goodbye and she'd never forget him." She continued on walking.

Thundercracker went to follow her but was held back by Skywarp. "She…" he began looking at the black mech.

"I heard her, TC. She's doing exactly what her brother told her to do, think of him as a Decepticon that needed to be taken down like any other."

Thundercracker sighed and looked back at the white and ocean blue femme as she entered the clearing and flew off. "Goodbye…Lazer."

(END)


	9. Moongaze x Ratchet

**Temptation**

 _Moongaze/Ratchet_

 _(Story: Never Saw It Coming)_

He was tempted, primus how he had been tempted. He had been so tempted to allow her to come with him, leave her team and Earth behind but he sadly knew she would never be truly happy and that her spark only really belonged to one mech. Skybolt.

Each time she contacted him he was tempted to return to Earth and tell her that he'd made a mistake and should have never left only to come to his senses moments later as he looked out into his medbay. He sighed being thankful that he had not dug up the old photos of the deep sky blue Ford. She was always happy and full of life when they spoke her blue optics sparkling in joy. He turned from his desk only to glare at the mech in the doorway of his office.

"How long have you been there?" He asked annoyed.

"It is still not too late to change your mind."

"She made her choice and it was the right one." The ambulance told them standing, heading for the door and out into the medbay.

"Perhaps we should return to Earth and make it our base."

The white and red mech turned instantly both shocked and annoyed. "Are you crazy, Prime?! Do you know what would happen to Moongaze if we did that?"

"It would make the two of you happy." The Autobot leader replied a smirk beneath his faceplate.

"It would interfere with her relationship with Skybolt." Ratchet told him plainly.

"That does not stop you from wanting to go to her after she calls each time." Optimus commented.

"I'll admit I'm tempted. I have been ever since I met her but I will not get in the way of the one she truly desires."

"Ratchet, my friend, have you ever considered the fact that she may desire the two of you, not just Skybolt?" The semi questioned.

The medic narrowed his optics at his leader, "you've been talking to her, haven't you?" He said suspiciously.

"No," he raised his hand to stop whatever the ambulance was about to say. "Skybolt has contacted me and asked about you."

"Skybolt?" Ratchet asked surprised and received a nod in reply.

"Moongaze had told him that she cares for the two of you deeply."

Ratchet looked away from the semi a fist shaking partly in annoyance partly in frustration down by his side. _Primus 'Gaze, why do you have to make things so damn complicated._ He thought. Finally, he looked back at the red and blue mech and said "I don't care what she _said_ , Prime, I'm not going to come between them." He walked out and didn't stop until he reached his quarters leaning up against the wall as the door closed. The temptation to want to be with her was now stronger than ever but he would ignore it, just he ignored the fact that his spark broke every time he spoke to her.

(END)


	10. Silverlight & Optimus Prime

**Dream**

 _Silverlight and Optimus Prime_

 _(Stories: Prime's little secret & Did I Make the Right Choice?)_

Silverlight bolted up in her berth instantly jolted online by the dream she had. She looked around panting remnants of the dream still present in her mind. Where was she? She didn't recognise this place; it wasn't her home. Where was her brother, didn't they share a room? She walked out into the corridor expecting to see the small room off to the right where her parents stayed but only saw a long corridor with doors either side. _Where I am? What happened?_ Worry instantly spread through her when she remembered her brother was not with her. _I have to find him. He's probably scared and crying all on his own._ __She looked up and down the corridor, where would she start? This place seemed so big, what if she couldn't find him? _No._ she thought as her optics narrowed _I_ will _find him even if I have to tear this place apart_ she walked into the corridor and began her search. After two hours of looking in every room the door would open to she found herself in what appeared to be a recreational room. Though she still had yet to find her parents or brother and with each minute that passed she grew more and more worried for him. Had she been kidnapped? Was that the reason she could not find her family and was in an unfamiliar place? The door behind her opened and she jumped to it seeing an unknown tall white and blue mech. "Is everything okay, Silverlight?" He asked. How did he know her name? She'd never met him before and yet he knew her name. she was about to panic when she remembered the reason she was searching, she had to find him and this mech could give her the answers she needed.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" She demanded. She saw a confused look cross the mech's face, which then turned into annoyance.

"Silverlight, if this is a joke it's not funny."

"Why have you taken me from my home? What have you done with my family?" She asked determined to get answers.

"You're serious, aren't you?" The mech said in surprise.

"I'll ask you one more time, who are you and what have you done with my family?" He walked over to her and she smacked his hand away as he reached for her. She took a few steps back never her optics off the mech.

"Stop playing around, Silverlight, we need to get you to see Ratchet. Something's obviously wrong with you." He said in concern and stepped forward again to touch her only to be slapped away once more.

"I maybe a youngling but I know how to defend myself. Whoever this Ratchet is you're not taking me to see them." She replied narrowing her optics.

"What?" The mech said in a shocked whisper.

"Ultra Magnus." A slightly out of breath voice said breaking the staring match and catching both Cybertronian's attention.

Silverlight looked at the mech carefully. They looked like him only much older, almost like an adult version of her little brother but how was that possible? "Hot Rod…" wait, the white and blue mech had called him Hot Rod? That was her brother's name, but this mech couldn't be her little brother. He was only a year younger than her and she was still a youngling.

"Silverlight." The red and orange mech said bringing the femme out of her thoughts. "It's me, Hot Rod."

"But…that's impossible." She said voicing her thoughts.

"Why?"

"Hot Rod." Another voice called out gaining everyone's attention.

As Silverlight looked over she gave a small sigh in relief, finally a figure she recognised. It was her father, Optimus Prime. He'd come to take her home from all this madness, she smiled at him "can we go home now, Dad? I don't like it here, it scares me. Are Mum and Hot Rod here too? I'm worried about him." She was confused when saw a sad hurt enter his optics.

"Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod, I'd like to be alone with Silverlight." Optimus told them. Hot Rod was about to protest but one look from the semi made him think otherwise. When they were alone the Autobot leader walked over to his eldest sparkling. "Silverlight."

"Have I done something wrong, is that why I'm here? Why did you call that mech Hot Rod? he looks like my brother but he's far too old." Silverlight asked.

Optimus pulled her into a hug surprising the femme and having her look up at him. "You must remember, Silverlight." He told her looking down at her.

"Remember? Remember what?" She asked innocently.

"You are not a youngling anymore and this is not Cybertron." He explained.

"I don't understand, how can I not…"

"Megatron kidnapped you, he destroyed our home in which your mother died. You have been missing for countless years." He began to tell her trying to make her remember.

Silverlight began to cry hiding her head in the semi's chest. It was all coming back to her now. "I thought it was all a bad dream." She said as she hugged him.

"Silverlight." Optimus said gently his spark breaking as he saw a few tears run down her face as she looked up at him. "Aireier maybe gone but you still have Hot Rod and I. You may think of the members of the Ark as your extended family. If you ever need to talk and Hot Rod or I are not around I am sure they'd be willing to listen."

She smiled at him and looked over in surprise when she felt another hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I worried you, Magnus."

Optimus let go of his sparkling and left the two lovers alone. Silverlight's words still going around in his head _'I thought it was all a bad dream.'_ How he wished it had been, but this was no dream it was sadly reality. One in which the love of his life had lost her life in order to save one of their sparklings. He wouldn't have changed anything though, better to have part of his family still with him than none of them

(END)


	11. Starlight x Optimus Prime

**Love**

 _Starlight/Optimus Prime_

 _(Stories: Hidden Secrets & Shattered Happiness)_

Starlight sat in the back of the rec room alone. In all truth she was 'hiding' but she didn't want to be alone so sitting in the further most corner of a crowded room seemed the best way to go. The strangest thing was though she was trying to hide from herself, which was probably why she didn't want to be alone. That was until _he_ walked in and she suddenly wished she picked a better hiding spot, perhaps she could slip out before he spotted her. Too late, he'd seen her and now if she tried to escape he'd know something was wrong.

"Starlight." The mech said as he walked up to her table energon cube in hand.

"Prime." She replied politely.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better thank you." She hoped he would leave after asking how she was but to her dismay saw him take a the seat opposite her.

"Is there some reason you're sitting here on your own away from everyone?"

"No reason." She lied "just observing things. I guess nearly dying does that to you." Looking out at the room and hoping he wouldn't notice how she wouldn't look at him.

"Have you spoken to Storm?" The semi asked.

"Seen, yes. Spoken, no. I guess she's still getting over it almost as much as I am." She explained still not looking at him.

"Starlight," Optimus began. He did not begin again until she was looking at him. "May I know the reason you refuse to look at me?"

The light yellow leerjet bit back the squeak that threatened to come out at the question put to her. "What are you talking about, Prime? I'm looking at you right now." Her hands, though hidden from view, were holding on to her legs so tightly she was sure they were leaving dents.

"I would like to show you something." He began.

"I'd like to, Prime, but Lightning's calling me. Another time perhaps." Starlight lied politely declining and walked out faster than she released not unaware she was being watched.

"Starlight!" The femme screamed in surprise and jumped to whoever was called her name. "A little jumpy aren't we, Star?" Lightning commented coming up beside her teammate. "You better watch that or you'll have Ratchet on your aft." The blue-grey jet chuckled.

"Sorry Light. I just wasn't expecting anybody to sneak up on me." Starlight explained.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Storm is, would you?"

"Haven't seen her." Starlight replied "though she maybe outside, you know how she loves her morning flights."

"Then it seems you're going to have attend the meeting in her place." Lightning informed her humorously.

"Meeting? What meeting?" The light yellow femme asked both surprised and scared.

"The meeting Storm arranged with Prime about how things will go now that everyone knows of your brothers and how Skywarp saved your life." Seeing the amazed look on her teammate's face she added, "Storm didn't tell you?"

"We haven't had a chance to chat, I've only seen her a couple of times but she'd been busy."

"Okay, well, this is awkward. Maybe I should go out and find her. I would attend myself but it's about the two of you."

"When was this meeting suppose to start?" Starlight asked curious.

"Five minutes ago." A voice answered from behind the light yellow leerjet.

The femme froze upon hearing the voice she'd just 'ran away' from minutes before. She regained her composure, or at least tried to, and turned to him an amused smile on her face. "Oh so _that's_ why you walked over to me. Should have realised that when you asked about her. I maybe her best friend but even _I_ don't know where she is all the time."

Lightning noticed the hurt that flashed through the Autobot leader's optics at her teammates claim that he only seeked her out to ask about Storm's whereabouts. _Is it possible? Could they have…_ she wondered _I suppose that would explain how he managed to calm her down when Storm was missing that time._

"though, it's not like her not to show up for a meeting. Especially is she's the one who asked for it." Starlight mused looking away in thought "I think we better go look for her, Lightning. She might be in trouble." She said looking over at her teammate a concerned tone in her voice.

"W-what?" the blue-grey femme asked coming out of her thoughts.

"Isn't that what happened to you? You went to think and ended up in Starscream's clutches."

"Oh…yeah." Lightning replied looking away and not wanting to relive the memory.

"Then let's go." Starlight said grabbing the femme's wrist and pulling her along.

Lightning looked back giving the semi an apologetic look. "We'll be back when we've found Storm." She told him.

As they neared the entrance Lightning said, "you can stop pulling now."

Starlight looked back in surprise, she forgot she had been pulling the blue-grey femme along. "sorry." She apologised as she stopped walking and let the wrist go.

"That was really quite rude of you, Starlight. We only need one of us to look for her, you could have attended that meeting."

The femme leerjet sighed and looked over at the entrance. "We better get a move on. No telling what's happened to stormy Storm." She chuckled and continued on.

Lightning looked at her fellow leerjet confused. Was Starlight trying to avoid Prime, whereas before she virtually always seeked him out? Why would she though?

* * *

"I think ya scared her off." Jazz commented a small humorous smile on his face as he, Prowl and Skyfire heard what happened.

"Starlight does not seem to handle change well." Prowl observed.

"What is your opinion on all this, Skyfire?" Optimus asked seeing the jet had remained quiet.

After a while he said, "she is frightened."

"Frightened?" Jazz asked confused only to receive a nod. "why would she be frightened?"

"From what Lightning has told me there have only been two constants in their lives. Skywarp and Thundercracker, aside from each other and Lightning herself, those two have always been there for them. Then something happened that took that away…" he began.

"I assume you're talking about the war." Prowl interrupted.

Skyfire shook his head, "no. something much deeper, something that shook them to their very spark."

"Does Lightning know what happened to them?" Optimus asked.

"No, or she does not want to tell me."

"So ya saying that she's scared somethin' like that may happen again?"

"I'm saying everything she'd ever cared for has either been taken away or put in extreme danger. Add the fact the Skywarp is her twin and that he almost killed then saved her life only to be taken from her once more…"

"She's emotionally unstable." Prowl concluded.

"She's worried she'll lose everythin' if she opens up again." Jazz added.

"Then how can we assure her she will not?" the semi asked.

Prowl, Jazz and Skyfire looked at each other for a moment before looking away none of them having an answer.

* * *

Storm walked into Starlight's quarters annoyed, not caring to knock. "okay, Sol. What's the deal?" she demanded crossing her arms across her chest.

Starlight looked at the jet leader in complete shock. "St-Storm." She managed to stutter out, "you haven't called me that in centuries. Not since the settlement attack."

"You're avoiding Prime and I want to know why."

The light yellow leerjet sighed, turning her back on her friend and looking down at the floor. "I'm saving him." She replied quietly.

"Saving him? From what?"

"From me." Came a sad reply.

Storm walked over to her dear friend standing in front of her and gently lifting her head to look at her. "you've done it again, haven't you?" She asked softly.

A tear began to fall down Starlight's face. "you can't let him know." She told her "don't you remember what happened to Quazer?"

"That wasn't your fault, Starlight."

An angry look crossed the light yellow femme's face. "like slag it wasn't!" she virtually spat walking away from Storm and turning back to her as she said "he died because I told him I felt about him." More tears began to fall "only now it's ten times worse."

"Prime's not as stupid as Quazer, Star." Storm gave a small humorous smile at the glare sent her way. "he can take care of himself. He even told you that once, in the medbay I believe." Her smile grew as she saw the embarrassed look on her teammates face.

"He's the fragging leader of the Autobots, Lazer. I will not endanger his life like that. Do you know what would happen if the Decepticons ever found out? They'd try and use me against him every chance they got." She headed for the door.

Storm's fist shook in both frustration and annoyance. "So that's it then." She called out as Starlight went to walk out. "You're going to let the past ruin your happiness not even give it a chance."

Starlight turned back to her teammate angrily. "Are you even listening to yourself?! Our 'happiness' as you call it, Storm, died centuries ago. Stop denying it, until this war is over we can never be happy." She turned her back once again. "Did you ever think that I may be doing this out of love?"

"Starlight." Storm whispered out in surprise all anger suddenly gone.

"Yes, Storm. I have fallen for him and it is out of love that I now stay away. I know how is also harbouring feelings for me as well but I will not let them grow. I will not be the downfall of another mech's life, especially not this one's." she carried on out the door unaware that someone else had heard her speech.

(END)


	12. Crystal x Thundercracker

**Gift**

 _Crystal/Thundercracker_

 _(Story: Never Saw It Coming)_

Crystal walked through the shopping centre, it was a rare occurrence that she was 'set free' like this. Even when everyone went on missions she was told to stay at base, so it was nice to be around other who weren't thirty-foot-tall and could easily squish you without a second thought. She happily walked through the crowds enjoying the hustle and bustle of people meeting friends, deciding on which stores to visit and so forth. She browsed through a couple of shop windows, bought a few new outfits but the one thing she aimed to get was a gift. Not just any gift though, this had to be special as she was giving it to Thundercracker. Though…what do you get a thirty foot transforming robot? Even the largest thing for a human would be considered tiny. She knew that he wouldn't care that they'd already been together for a year but she wanted to get him something, anything. The problem was, she didn't know what. A picture frame? No, one look at that and Skywarp would never let him live it down. Something for his jet mode? Yeah right, like she could go up to the military and say, 'I'm looking for a gift for a fighter jet who also happens to be a Decepticon.' She'd be arrested on the spot. She sighed _why is this so hard?_ She thought to herself frustrated. She looked at her watch, she only had ten minutes before she was picked up and she _didn't_ want to be late, she could just imagine the screams and panic as the three jets looked for her because she was late. Everything she could think of though was either too goofy, too lame or would get the poor mech laughed the life out of. _And they say buying for men is hard, they have no idea how_ easy _they have it._ She thought dejected.

Thundercracker sat waiting in his alt mode for Crystal to arrive. She was five minutes late but he wasn't worried, this was the first time she had human contact in just over a year it was only natural that she'd want to stretch it out as much as possible but if she wasn't back in fifteen minutes he was going to go look for her whether she liked it or not.

He still after all this time could not believe that he had fallen for her. How it happened he didn't know, one minute he was trying to get information out of her the next he'd fallen in love with her. Her answer to Skywarp when asked why an 'Autobot loving human', as his trinemate had put it, would fall for him still amazed him. _"You can't choose who you fall for."_

"What are you thinking about?" a female voice asked bringing the blue mech out of his thoughts.

"You're late." He grumbled, annoyed at the fact that she was able to sneak up on him. If that was an Autobot he'd be dead already.

"Sorry, I had a last minute purchase and the traffic here was terrible." Crystal apologised as she climbed into his cockpit.

"What did you do, buy the place?" he remarked seeing the number of bags she had. She laughed and he couldn't help but smile inwardly, he loved it when she laughed.

"I only bought a few new outfits." She half lied.

"A few? I don't think I'll be able to get off the ground." He joked.

* * *

Thundercracker was starting to get worried. Ever since Crystal had her 'shopping spree' three days ago the female had become more and more distant from him. Almost like she was losing interest, he hoped that wasn't the case but lately he couldn't get a thing out of her. She sat in his quarters in what she had deemed 'her corner' and worked on something, he couldn't see what it was nor would she answer when he asked about it. Though the strangest thing was she seemed to be with Skywarp more than him and he was quite certain, no _definitely_ certain that the black seeker couldn't stand humans. Could it be that he was making an exception in Crystal's case? Thundercracker lay on his berth and sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

Hearing the sigh, the golden brown haired female looked over in concern. She looked at her 'project' then back at the blue mech giving a nod as she came to a decision and carefully put away her work before walking over to the saddened seeker. She climbed the human size ladder that had been installed on the side of the berth and gently crawled over to his head. "Thundercracker? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He muttered.

"I know something's up." She stood and kissed his cheek gaining a confused look from the mech. "any better?"

"That all depends." He replied.

"On what?"

"On whether you tell me why you'd been so distant lately. Are you planning on dumping me for Skywarp?" Crystal couldn't help it, she laughed much to Thundercracker's annoyance. "I don't see what's so funny." He said sitting up.

She smiled and walked over to him hugging his arm before looking up at him. "I could never replace you, Thundercracker, I love you."

"Then why have you been ignoring me and hanging around 'Warp?"

"I was making you a gift. To celebrate us being together for a year." Crystal explained "I wanted to surprise you that's why I was keeping to myself…and I was asking Skywarp's help in certain things."

Thundercracker smiled, he lifted her up and kissed her cheek. "You don't have to get me anything." He began.

"I know but…" she was silenced by the mech putting a finger on her lips.

" _You're_ my gift, Crystal." He continued "everyday I'm thankful that you're still around, that you chose me instead of returning to the Autobots. Primus knows you've had a lot of chances to do that but you always return to me and I am truly grateful for that."

Crystal removed his finger from her mouth. "I'd never leave you, Thundercracker. I love you too much."

"And I love you. Though if you want to give me a gift continue to be around me, laugh and smile and just be you. That's the best gift you could ever give me."

(END)


	13. Silvermoon & Prowl

**Feelings**

 _Silvermoon/Aquablaze and Prowl_

 _(Story: Discovery)_

Prowl watched as his sparkling Aquablaze, now known as Silvermoon, talked and joked with members of the Ark. He loved having her back, hearing her laugh and smile but sometimes…sometimes he couldn't help but feel…deeply saddened by it all. There were times that the white and teal femme looked so much like his fallen love Astra he had to keep reminding himself that it wasn't her, and although the Corsa just wanted to help him through those times she only made things worse. The way she moved, the way she talked all reminded him the pain he felt at those times. He sighed inwardly and walked out of the rec room. There was a positive side to all this though, he had part of his family back and even though it saddened him to be reminded of Astra it also made him happy that his sparkling shared her beauty.

"You keep that up and you'll have an enraged Ratchet yelling at you for sending the entire base to his medbay." A female voice joked. Prowl stopped and turned to the voice "you're smiling, almost grinning in fact." They explained.

"Am I now." The Datsun stated chuckling inwardly "would you like to know the reason, Silvermoon?"

"Do you even have to ask?" the Corsa smiled amused.

"I was thinking how lucky I was to have a sparkling as beautiful as you."

"Don't tell Red Alert that, you'll make the poor mech think I'm leaving him." She joked.

Prowl shook his head, "I may have been against him before but I can see now that he deeply cares for you. It's a feeling I know…I _knew_ well."

"Speaking of Red, I need to go calm him down. Seems he saw you smiling and now he's convinced you're not you." The white and teal femme went to walk off but just as she turned her back she said sadly, "I'm sorry I remind you so much of her." She then hurried off to see to her lover.

 _Astra maybe gone, Aquablaze, but she's still alive…in you._ _I can feel it._ Prowl thought as he watched her down the corridor.

(END)


End file.
